The availability of light emitting diodes (LEDs) that are suitable for general illumination purposes allows for the use of LED light sources in many different scenarios. Designers all over the world are currently investigating new designs that are made possible by the small form factor and low-voltage driving of LEDs. These features enable easy integration of LED light sources in the interior (ceilings, walls, carpet), into furniture or tools, or even embedding into materials like plastics, glass, silicone and concrete.
An important limitation for embedding LEDs into a material is that they require power. Usually, the power is supplied by a fixed wire or a fixed wire grid. This is a flexible solution, but it requires a redesign of the wiring structure for each new object shape, which increases the cost and the time-to-market. There is therefore a need for a solution to these problems.